La chambre d'enfant
by Violonaire
Summary: Une petite fortune. C'est ce que ce vieux violon valait. Mais il fallait d'abord le récupérer dans la chambre de l'enfant. Rien de plus facile. Du moins, c'est ce que Raoul se disait. Ré-écriture du chapitre I de Fantômes, d'un point de vue différent.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : J'ai d'abord écrit cette histoire pour le Character's development Challenge de WA. Il s'agit d'une autre version du chapitre I de Fantômes, d'un point de vue différent, avec une finale différente. N'étant pas certain si cette histoire conviendra au Challenge, je poste la première partie de deux de la version française ici pour paufiner l'histoire avec vos commentaires. La version anglaise, quant à elle, ne sera qu'une histoire complète en un seul chapitre.

* * *

La porte de la chambre grinça doucement et un courant d'air fit voleter les rideaux légers du baldaquin. La lumière verdâtre des réverbères, qui passait à travers les carreaux sales de la fenêtre donnait à la chambre une atmosphère étrange, presque hantée. La vieille armoire Louis-Philippe jetait son ombre opaque sur le lit et la tapisserie, fade et déchirée par endroit, donnait l'impression d'être sortie d'un autre siècle. Les meubles semblaient animés d'une volonté propre et Raoul eut l'impression, un moment, qu'ils allaient bouger d'eux-mêmes, pour venir l'écraser, commandés par la vieille femme du portrait qui le regardait, la croix sur le cœur, d'un œil sévère. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'essuya le front maintenant couvert de sueur.

L'alcool. C'était l'alcool. Il avait simplement prit un petit verre de trop, c'était tout. Mais il y avait bien de quoi célébrer, ce soir, non? Raoul eut un rire satisfait et soupira d'aise. Il s'avança, le plus discrètement possible, malgré la pièce qui dansait, autour de lui et fit face au portrait. La vieille femme le dardait de ses yeux noirs et le rictus de ses lèvres, sous ses joues grasses flétries, le condamnerait perpétuellement pour avoir dévié la carrière de sa filleule, il le savait. La bonne maman Valerius. Il eut un rictus mauvais, en pensant à tout ce que cette femme lui avait caché et murmura, entre les dents, en postillonnant sur le tableau.

\- Vieille folle, va !

Raoul crut entendre un bruit, derrière lui et lança un regard inquiet vers le lit, tapi dans l'ombre. Les draps étaient froissés et il crut voir une forme immobile, dans la pénombre. Il soupira. Le petit dormait, à poings fermés. Peut-être que cette nuit, il allait les laisser tranquilles, sans pousser ces cris de terreur qui résonnaient dans toute la maisonnée ; les mêmes que ceux qu'il faisait, lorsqu'il était l'heure du bain, ceux-là qui martelaient la tête de l'homme et le faisait frémir au plus profond de lui-même, les seuls sons que l'enfant émettait, maintenant. Jamais il n'avait vu un enfant aussi effrayé par l'eau. Dire qu'il aurait voulu que son fils suivent ses traces et devienne marin. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs et examina le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait, en quête de ce qu'il cherchait. Il fut frappé par l'austérité de la pièce, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Ces tableaux austères, ces dentelles jaunies, les livres poussiéreux, les vieilles partitions de musique, trop bien ordonnées sur lutrin, l'absence du moindre jouet lui donna l'impression d'étouffer. Était-ce vraiment la chambre d'un garçonnet de huit ans ? On aurait plutôt dit un mortuaire. Il frissonna et tâta sa redingote. L'objet de bois, sous le tissu le rassura, un instant. Il allait arranger tout ça, il le savait. Tout s'arrangerait, enfin. Il tenta de se concentrer, malgré sa vision trouble. Où l'enfant aurait-il pu cacher ce satané violon ?

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la chance qu'il avait eue. Il avait d'abord envoyé promener l'individu qui l'avait abordé, au comptoir du bistrot. Puis Raoul n'avait pas eu le choix que de l'écouter, quand celui-ci avait insisté pour lui payer un verre. Son client, un certain Monsieur Garnier, était prêt à payer une fortune pour une vieillerie que la veuve Valérius avait donné au vieux Daaé. Un Stradivarius. Mais comment cette vieille folle s'était-elle procuré un Stradivarius? Des milliers de francs pour un violon qui avait traîné dans le fond d'une armoire depuis des années avant qu'on laisse le petit s'en servir à sa guise. 240 000 francs. C'est ce que valait ce machin. 240 000 francs entre les mains d'un enfant qui n'avait pas prononcé de vive voix deux syllables consécutives en trois ans.

Lorsque sa main toucha le vieux cuir usé de l'étui, au fond de la grande armoire, il ressentit un soulagement immense. Jetant des regards de ça et là, il le sortit discrètement de sa cachette et le porta à son cœur, comme si sa vie en dépendait. 240 000 francs. Il tenta de se remettre debout, péniblement et lança un regard coupable vers la forme immobile, dans le nid de couvertures. Pourquoi avait-on donné ce putain de violon à un enfant ? Certes, l'enfant se débrouillait très bien en musique. Un vrai prodige, il devait l'admettre. Le gosse adorait l'instrument. Bah ! Le petit l'oublierait bien vite. Les mômes étaient tous comme ça, à son âge. Ce gosse avait besoin de plomb dans la tête. De vrais passe-temps digne de son rang. Il caressa le cuir de l'étui et rit doucement de sa fortune.

\- Mais… que fais-tu avec le violon de mon père ?!

L'étui lui glissa entre les mains. La forme blanche, diaphane et fantômatique, qui se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre lui arracha un hoquet de surprise. Pendant un instant, il crut que la vieille sorcière s'était matérialisée. Il avait décidément trop bu. Ce n'était que sa femme. Il soupira. Elle n'aurait pas le choix de lui pardonner, ce coup-ci. Il le savait. Il s'avança nonchalamment, vers elle, avec la ferme intention de ne pas se laisser distraire.

\- Va te coucher, Christine, je t'en prie. Le docteur a dit que tu avais besoin de calme. Le petit dort, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il ne nous réveillera pas, cette nuit. Va, va te coucher, s'il-te-plait.

Mais la main osseuse de sa femme se posa sur son bras et ses yeux creux se posèrent sur lui, dans un éclat lugubre.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Raoul, je t'en supplie. Ne fais pas ça… Sinon… Sinon….

La menace le piqua au vif et il dévisagea amèrement la créature qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne la reconnaissait plus, depuis des années. Où était passé cette belle jeune fille blonde rieuse aux joues roses pour qui il s'était jeté à la mer afin de lui rammener son écharpe? Était-elle restée dans ces Catacombes lugubres? Parfois, il avait l'impression de s'être trompé. D'avoir emmené par mégarde une de ces affreuses goules de légendes des profondeurs souterraines. Que sa belle Christine, celle qu'il aimerait à jamais, l'attendait patiemment, à la porte de la rue du Scribe. L'alcool lui chauffait les tempes et le fiel lui monta à la gorge.

\- Sinon quoi, Christine ? Sinon quoi ? Je vais encore le regretter amèrement, c'est ça ? Le fantôme de l'Opéra viendra prendre nos enfants et les emmener sous terre avec lui ? C'est ça hein ? Tu m'as répété ça à chaque fois que je devais partir pour l'Afrique. Est-ce qu'il a emporté la langue d'Émile en même temps que Gustave, tu crois?

Il pointa l'armoire Louis-Philippe d'une main tremblante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, cette nuit-là, bon dieu ? Que foutait mon fils, brûlant de fièvre, au fond de cette putain d'armoire, Christine ?

Le visage de sa femme se décomposa sous ses yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'invoquer Gustave ? Elle ne s'était jamais réellement remise de la mort de cet enfant mort-né. Au point de complètement négliger le seul enfant qu'ils leur restaient. Il crut la voir s'effondrer mais elle serra son châle autour d'elle et rit doucement et secoua la tête, comme s'il avait fait une bonne blague.

\- _Ton_ _fils_? Ton fils est sous terre, Raoul. De qui parles-tu ?

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la bonne épier leur conversation. Il lui jeta un regard noir et aussitôt, celle-ci referma discrètement la porte derrière elle. Cette fille, venue d'on ne sait où, les observait sans cesse et abreuvait les voisins de potins. Sale fouineuse ! Il en avait marre. Marre de ces disputes de fous, de ces crises absurdes. Mais tout cela allait changer. Oh oui, tout allait changer. Il suffisait de ne pas faire attention à Christine, ni à ce qu'elle disait, dans ces moments-là. Cela passerait. Ça passait toujours. Elle aurait oublié tout, demain et ferait mine que rien ne s'était dit. Comme d'habitude. Il secoua la tête plus étourdi que jamais. La pièce était remplie d'ombres, toutes prêtes à ce jeter sur lui et sur son précieux butin. Il senti une sueur froide lui couler, dans le dos et il ferma les yeux, étourdi. Raoul détestait cette chambre. Il s'apprêta à devoir mettre sa propre épouse hors de son chemin lorsqu'il entendit une porte de refermer, au loin, dans le corridor et le silence s'écraser sur lui. Christine s'était retirée dans sa chambre. Il était seul.

240 000 francs. Il songea à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire, avec cet argent. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de partir au loin, une bonne fois pour toute ?

Les couvertures n'avaient pas bougé. Raoul soupira, se pencha pour récupérer l'étui sur le vieux tapis de la pièce et fronça les sourcils, perplexe. La sueur au front, il voulut ouvrir frénétiquement les loquets et dû s'y reprendre par trois fois. Quand enfin, il put ouvrir le mécanisme, il poussa un cri de rage.

L'étui était vide.

Trois enjambées lui suffirent pour s'apercevoir que le lit l'était tout autant.

\- Enfant de p….

Raoul s'étrangla sur le dernier mot. Non. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à parler de sa femme ainsi. Écumant de rage et serra la poings, il resta un bon moment, haletant, au milieu de la chambre de l'enfant. Mais où était ce gamin, à une heure pareille ?

Les poutres du plafond, au-dessus de lui, gémirent faiblement. Il releva la tête, inquiet, jusqu'à un autre craquement se fasse entendre, tout aussi discret. Il sourit. Bien sûr ! Sa fortune était au grenier.


	2. Chapter 2

La porte de son ancien bureau était entrouverte, tout au fond dans le couloir du dernier étage. Le cœur de l'homme se serra et le fiel lui monta de nouveau à la gorge. Le petit devait être encore devant ce maudit portrait. Où d'autre aurait-il pu être ? Raoul de Chagny eut un sourire amer. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait compris d'où provenait la fascination du gosse pour cet immense tableau.

Il jeta un regard triste vers la pièce d'à côté. La chambre qui devait être celle de Gustave. Une brise faisait virevolter les jolis chevaux blancs au-dessus du berceau vide comme si un enfant avait soufflé dessus. Gustave. Ils avaient tant espéré la venue de cet enfant, Christine et lui. Pour ensoleiller leur vie et effacer à jamais tous ces non-dits que la naissance d'Émile avait provoqués. Leur fils. Conçu de leur amour. Ils avaient passé des jours et des jours à préparer tous ensemble cette pièce et à lui donner des allures de contes de fées.

Il aurait aimé croire que Gustave était devenu un petit ange qui veillait sur eux, comme la bonne ne cessait de répéter à Émile. Mais il y avait longtemps qu'il ne croyait plus en rien. Même pas en lui-même. Il se souvenait encore du fin duvet blond sur la tête du petit cadavre, pas encore tout à fait bien formé, qu'il avait retrouvé dans les bras de Christine. Christine qui avait accouché seule d'un enfant mort-né, après cette foutue représentation, alors qu'il était en Afrique. Il secoua la tête pour chasser l'horrible souvenir. Gustave était mort et Émile avait 240 000 francs entre les mains. Il tapota sa veste d'un air déterminé et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte entrouverte et s'arrêta à l'entrée de la petite pièce.

L'état de l'enfant le frappa en plein fouet. Même dans la faible lumière des lampadaires de la rue, il pouvait distinguer les croûtes jaunâtres et grisâtres dans son cou et sur l'épaule que laissait paraitre la chemise de nuit trop grande pour lui. Il vit le petit se gratter machinalement la cheville de son pied poussiéreux. L'enfant était si hypnotisé par le tableau qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu monter. Ses cheveux, beaucoup trop longs pour un garçon de son âge, descendaient, en boucles crasses et sombres sur sa mâchoire. Il tenait ce foutu violon comme une petite fille aurait tenu sa poupée. L'homme recula d'un pas, abasourdi. Mais qui s'occupait de ce garçon? Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-on pas forcé à prendre un bain ? Un instant, l'horreur le submergea. Comment en étaient-ils tous arrivés là ? Il se racla la gorge et leva la lampe à l'huile vers le garçon, pour signaler sa présence.

\- Ah ! C'est là que tu te caches ! Tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre et on te cherchait partout. Mais moi, je savais qu'on te trouverait ici.

Le garçon se retourna d'un geste souple, presque félin, vers la lumière, comme une bête traquée. Les pupilles dilatées par la peur, l'enfant se recroquevilla sur lui-même en serrant l'instrument un peu plus fort. Émile avait tout entendu. Raoul se mordit la lèvre. Les médecins le lui avaient dit, plusieurs fois. Émile n'était pas sourd et encore moins un sot. La fièvre qui l'avait ravagé et qui avait scellé ses lèvres, trois ans plus tôt n'avait rien à voir avec son mutisme et n'avait pas affecté son esprit, en dépit des apparences. Non. Si le petit ne parlait pas c'est qu'il ne voulait pas parler. Quelque chose s'était passé, la nuit où Gustave était né et il s'était emmuré dans son silence. Au début, Raoul avait tout tenté pour retrouver cet enfant vivace qui l'émerveillait par ses questions, toutes plus perspicaces les unes que les autres pour un gosse de son âge. Puis, la rancœur avait pris le dessus. Et l'enfant était devenu un étranger.

Raoul de Chagny aurait tout donné pour un simple mot de la bouche de cet enfant.

Raoul s'accroupi en face de lui et tenta de lui sourire pour l'apaiser. L'effluve d'alcool de sa propre haleine le submergea et l'homme eut un moment de recul. Embarrassé, il fit un geste maladroit pour enlever les cheveux sombres qui cachait le visage de l'enfant et ne vit qu'un masque de terreur. Sa gorge se serra. Où était l'enfant qui se précipitait dans ses bras, lorsqu'il revenait d'Afrique ?

Nerveusement, il fouilla sous sa redingote en jetant un regard noir au tableau qui les surplombait. La resplendissante figure de son frère, Philippe-Georges-Marie de Chagny le narguait, encore et toujours, à travers la toile, entouré d'une armée de soldats fringants qu'il n'avait jamais dirigé de sa vie. Philippe avait toujours eu un don pour le subterfuge et le mensonge. Philippe lui avait tout enlevé. Tout. Son domaine, son rang, sa fortune, son enfance… Il avait bien failli emporter celle que Raoul avait aimé avec lui au fond du lac souterrain… Et maintenant, c'était son fils ainé, devant ce tableau, que Philippe lui volait, un peu plus à chaque jour… Bien sûr, Émile ignorait tout ça. Il y avait longtemps que cette toile aurait dû finir au fond de la Seine… comme celui qu'elle célébrait. Mais ce soir, Philippe et ses beaux soldats allaient lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il attrapa enfin le jouet de bois qu'il gardait précieusement sous son manteau et le fit tourner dans la lumière de la lampe. Raoul de Chagny fit un discours pompeux au garçon sur les exploits imaginaires de sa famille. Les dorures du petit soldat s'illuminèrent sous la lampe, comme les yeux de l'enfant et l'uniforme bleu marin, bordé de rouge emmena un peu de chaleur sur ses joues. Ses lèvres commencèrent à bouger, lentement. L'enfant allait dire quelque chose. Tout allait revenir comme avant, il le sentait. Raoul avala sa salive et sentit ses yeux s'embuer et tendrement, caressa la joue de son fils.

Mais aucun son ne sortit de la bouche d'Émile.

Décu, l'homme retira sa main et sourit amèrement. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'un simple jouet en bois ferait parler Émile ? Il baissa un instant la tête, pour cacher ses larmes. Puis redressa la tête, les yeux rougis et la gorge serrée et montra le jouet, tout en pointant le violon. Avec 240 000 francs, il pourrait enfin emmener Christine et Émile aller voir ce docteur, à Vienne, dont tout le monde parlait, dans les journaux mondains. Peut-être qu'il lui rendrait sa famille ? Peut-être qu'une petite maison, sur les côtes bretonnes, loin du tapage de cette ville crasseuse, ferait du bien à Christine ? Elle était si heureuse, là-bas, si heureuse…

\- Ce soldat est à toi et je t'en achèterai cent autres, si tu veux. Mais il faut que tu me donnes ce violon, Émile.

Tout se passa trop vite. Il voulut agripper le violon avant que l'enfant ne s'échappe. L'enfant lui jeta si regard désespéré qu'il resta pétrifié, le manche de l'instrument dans la main. Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ? Voler le seul objet qu'un enfant possédait ? Quand Raoul était-il devenu aussi lâche ? Quand ? Et s'il ouvrait la main, tout simplement? Le garçon reviendrait-il s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour écouter le récit de ses voyages ? Il eut un moment d'hésitation. Mais il était trop tard. Il avait sous-estimé la force de l'enfant, en proie à la panique. Ce n'est que lorsque le craquement sinistre du bois de l'instrument se fit entendre qu'il comprit qu'il venait de perdre bien plus que 240 000 francs.

Le petit recula d'un pas, le regard rivé sur l'instrument brisé que Raoul tenait encore à la main. Tout venait de s'écrouler, tout. Le traitement de Christine à Vienne, cette maison tranquille près de la mer la chance d'avoir un autre enfant avec celle qu'il aimait... L'homme ne put retenir son propre geste. La gifle qu'il asséna à Émile lui fit un choc. Il vit le petit cracher une dent de lait et le sang apparaître, à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Complètement horrifié, il fit un geste vers l'enfant pour vérifier la blessure mais s'arrêta net devant la haine muette qui écumait des yeux noirs du garçon. Raoul baissa les yeux pris de vertige. Il aurait voulu promettre à l'enfant de lui acheter un autre instrument. Mais il savait qu'il ne le pourrait pas. Il se revoyait, lui-même devant son grand frère complètement hilare de sa colère impuissante. Il secoua la tête. Il n'était pas Philippe. Non! Il n'était pas devenu Philippe!

\- Je… Ce n'est pas grave… ce n'est qu'un foutu violon. Ce n'est pas important. Je… je suis là maintenant, d'accord? Je suis là. Je ne vous abandonnerai plus. C'est fini, l'Afrique. Il… il faut que tu me parles, d'accord? Tu es capable de parler, je le sais. Il faut… Il faut que tu me dises ce qui vous est arrivé. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé,ce soir-là, Émile?

Il avala sa salive. Il sentit la chaleur des larmes couler sur ses joues. Mortifié de honte, il se passa les mains sur le ouvrit la bouche et les mots coulèrent dans sa gorge comme des débris de verre.

\- Émile, je…

Lorsqu'il releva ses yeux embués, il ne restait plus que lui, le portrait de son frère et le silence.

Ce ne fut qu'au lever du soleil qu'il osa s'aventurer dans la chambre du petit Gustave. La lumière laiteuse de jour illuminait timidement Paris, au travers des vitres poussiéreuses. L'aube avait beau ressembler à celles qu'il avaient vu, au courant de ces années d'ivrognerie… celle-ci lui parut différente. Les jouets et les peluches, attroupés autour du petit berceau blanc semblaient reprendre vie, autour de lui, dans un décor brumeux et féérique digne des plus grands Opéras. Il écouta doucement le silence de la pièce autour de lui et la respiration de l'enfant qui y dormait. Émile. Émile qui rêvait paisiblement, au pied du berceau de son petit frère qui le protégeait contre les cauchemars. Raoul s'avança délicatement et posa une couverture sur les épaules frêles du garçon, en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller et s'assit doucement à côté de lui, pour le regarder dormir. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Émile dormir ainsi. Il fouilla dans la poche usée de son pantalon et en sortit une pièce de un franc, une des dernières qui lui restait et l'examina un moment. Il s'attarda sur les traits de l'enfant. Ses hautes pommettes typiquement scandinaves, ses yeux légèrement bridés et son petit nez retroussé. L'enfant bougea dans son sommeil et se rapprocha de sa chaleur, le pouce entre les lèvres. Raoul sourit. Comme il ressemblait déjà à sa mère ! Il caressa doucement les longues boucles auburn sombres du garçon, qui ne provenait ni de Christine et encore moins de lui, qui était blond. Il y avait longtemps qu'il savait qu'Émile n'était, à proprement parler, pas son fils. Il le savait. Il sourit doucement et mit la pièce de monnaie sous l'oreiller de fortune que l'enfant s'était trouvé. Peut-être cela porterait-il chance à tous les deux? Il se promit alors de descendre les jouets de cette chambre dans celle d'Émile. Peut-être se sentirait-il enfin en sécurité ? Il se jura que lorsque le garçon serait prêt à raconter son histoire, quelle qu'elle soit, il serait là pour l'écouter ou pour la lire.

Après tout, Émile était le seul fils qu'il lui restait.


End file.
